Doctor Fate VS Hulk
Introduction Wiz: The sorcerer Doctor Fate... Boomstick: Versus Unstoppable monster/Hero, Hulk. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor & Skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Doctor Fate Wiz: Kent Nelson and his father were Archeologists and took a trip around the world. '''Boomstick: Is his Dad Indiana Jones?' Wiz: No, but that would be cool. Kent and his father explored a pyramid in Egypt. While his father was a little bit behind him, Kent opened the coffin of an Egyptian pharaoh but was spoken to by the Immortal, Nabu--- Boomstick: Indiana Jones using magic! Wiz: Nabu gave him the powers of a God and he was dubbed Doctor Fate, the keeper of magic. Kent joined the Justice Soicety Of America (The Justice League during World War 2). Since Nabu's powers grant him Immortality, Kent is 70 years old, but still punching crime in the face with the JLA. Boomstick: So, what all can he do? Wiz: The Helmet of Fate is made out of Nth Metal (The same stuff Hawkman & Hawkgirl's maces are made of) which contains Nabu's spirit inside of him. Since Nabu is in the helmet, Nabu is able to grant Kent with his Omniscient wisdom. But Nabu sometimes just doesn't care about Kent because he's a "Higher Being". Boomstick: Okay, I'm going to Egypt. Wiz: The Cloak of Destiny gives Nelson Superhuman abilities like: Super Strength, Speed, Durability & Agility. And finally he has the Amulet of Anubis that contains a pocket dimension inside of it. Boomstick: So is that it? Wiz: The Helmet gents him powers like: Magic powers- * Telekinisis * Flight * Energy Blasts * Force Fields * Teleportation * Intangibility * Immortality * Telepathy * Matter Manipulation * Healing Factor Boomstick: WOW. This guys like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman & Martian Manhunter all rolled into one! Wiz: But we skipped one thing, Kents True Fate form. Where Man, Woman & Nabu combine nc are REALLY POWERFUL!!! Boomstick: This guy is AWESOME! Wiz: Fate stalemated the Spectre once actually! He also Transported people back in time, Sivler Banshee's scream didn't even phase him, Flew the speed of light & Defeats Evil Gods on a daily basis! The Incredible Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner had a lonely childhood and created a Imaginary Freind to keep him company. Boomstick: That's pretty sad... Wiz: Yes well, Bruce became an established Scientist who became the world leading expert on Gamma Radiation. When the government told him to create a new weapon, but something went wrong and he was exposed to it. Boomstick: That sounds...Unhealthy. Wiz: Well, yes it was. Every time he got angry...he turned into a giant indestructible monster called the Hulk. Boomstick: Why is he so indestructible? Wiz: Hulk has EXTREME strength which allows him to smash literally EVERYTHING including an Astroid x2 the size of Earth! Boomstick: He must be ripped! Wiz: He is. But the madder he gets, the stronger he gets! So don't cut in front of him in line or else he'll pound you through the earth! Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Hulk is also really Durable and and healing factor. Hulk once got his his body destroyed down to a skeleton and still regenarated! Boomstick: I wish I had a healing factor... Wiz: Dispite his size, Hulk can run at amazing speeds up to 200 MPH!!! Boomstick: How strong can he get? Wiz: If Hulk gets mad enough, he turns into his World Breaker form. One step cracked some of Manhattan! This Hulk is CRAZY strong and almost defeated ALL of the Avengers! Hulk may not be able to fly but he can super jump all the way into earths atmosphere! But if he does jump to space he can hold his breath for a very long time to survive. Hulk can also do a super clap which destroys nearly everything and delivers a sonar blast. Feats- * Destroyed Astroid X2 the size of Earth * Regenarated body in 18 minutes * Pulled 2 Tectonicplates back together to prevent an Earthquake * Shook Manhattan with footsteps * Destroyed Planet * Can jump into space * Lifted Mountain Hulk: HULK SMASH! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set... Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Hulk is somehow teleported to the DC Universe and starts causing trouble. Doctor Fate arrives to resume Order. FIGHT! Hulk picks up a car and throws it at Doctor Fate, fate easily destroys it with a punch. Hulk jumps at Fate and punches him a few times. Fate is amazed at the creatures strength and avoids the last punch and uppercuts the Hulk. Hulk picks up Fate and drop kicks him through a building. Fate picks up a building with his mind and throws it at Hulk. Hulk is hammered by the building which causes A LOT of damage. Hulk gets up, barely harmed and jumps up in the air, grabs Fate's foot and tosses him down a few blocks. Fate tosses cars and trucks at hulk but Hulk tanks them and keeps charging towards Fate. Kent blasts him with some magic and Hulk goes flying back down the street. Fate flies back towards him and punches him over into a lake. Nelson uses his Matter Manipulation and turns the water into cement. Hulk struggles but then smashes out of the cement and slams Fate on the cement and breaks all the cement into pieces, creating a crater. Fate blasts him out of the crater and his healing factor kicks in. Fate teleports to where Hulk is tries to punch him. Hulk grabs his fist and starts doing what he did to Loki. Hulk claps his hands on each sides of Fate's head which temporarily knocks Nelson out. Nabu awakes him and he stands back up. Hulk: YOU MAKE HULK ANGRY!!!! Hulk claps his hands together and buildings around them explode. This does absolutely nothing to Fate and he just blasts him with magic. Hulk tries to punch Fate but it goes right through him and Hulk falls down. Doctor Fate: Not much of an intellectual creature are you? Hulk quickly stands back up and grabs Fate by the throat. Hulk throws him through several buildings and continues to pound him. Fate releases a whole bunch of energy and Fate turns into his True Fate Form. Fate blasts Hulk and he goes flying up into Space. Hulk helplessly floats around and fate blasts him again sending him flying to one of Saturns moons. Hulk gets REALLY angry and takes a step, cracking the ground. Radiation and magic energy goes flying everywhere when the two punch eachother. Hulk stomps and an earthquake is made. Fate falls down it but he teleports behind Hulk. Hulk releases lots of energy and Fate is knocked back. Fate releases a GIANT blast of energy and it starts melting Hulk's skin. Fate starts beating the CRAP out of Hulk. Hulk's healing factor kicks in really quickly and he starts getting the upper hand. Hulk gives a big uppercut to Fate and he is knocked up several hundred feet in the air. Both of them release as most energy as they can and half the moon explodes. In the middle of the GIGANTIC crater, regular Doctor Fate and Hulk lay at least 500 feet away from eachother. They both slowly get up. Hulk runs towards Fate. Doctor Fate: Enough of this! Fate traps Hulk in his pocket dimension and uses magic to separate Banner and Hulk. They come back to real life and Hulk turns back to banner. Banner stands there. Bruce Banner: How'd this happen?! Banner tries to turn back Hulk but can't. Banner: WHAT!? Fate blasts Banner and he turns to ash. Fate flies away. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED?! Wiz: This fight is VERY confusing. Hulk was Physically stronger than Fate but couldn't really do anything against Fate because of his insane powers. Boomstick: Got that right! Wiz: Hulk got out of hand so Fate knocked him into space. Both of them turned into their supreme forms becoming True Fate and World Breaker Hulk, pretty equal at power. They came to a standstill so Fate took him to his pocket dimension and separated Banner and Hulk, killing him. Boomstick: I'm gonna say it again, Fates AWESOME! Wiz: The winner is Doctor Fate Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman